


The Prince's Knight

by Dr_Agon112



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bath, Bathtub, BoyxBoy, Fantasizing, Fantasy, FuckItI'mNotEvenUsingIncognito, Gay, Innocent until they're not, Knight, Knight Kim Namjoon | RM, Knotting, M/M, Massages, Masturbation, Medieval, Mutual Masturbation, Omegaverse, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Rm, Smut, Smutty, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, The Author Regrets Everything, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, guard - Freeform, heat - Freeform, knots, loud, minjoon - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, prince/princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Agon112/pseuds/Dr_Agon112
Summary: Jimin was moaning again.Loud, high and utterly delicious, Namjoon listened as Jimin whined against the sheets of his bed calling out Joon's name again and again and again. He assumed that Jimin had his fingers in his ass, fucking himself on his small hands desperately trying to create friction in his insides, a salty mess covering his backside, small gusts of wind making his hole shiver at the cold and only increasing the awareness of how empty he was.It was tortuous.





	1. The Meeting

 

He hadn't imagined a month ago, that his room would be linked to the young prince's room and he had never imagined that he would basically turn into the prince's personal butler that satisfied his every need.

He also hadn't imagined that the small, curious omega he had met at a tavern, flushed with mead and desperate for an alpha would be the prince he was going to protect. 

He also hadn't imagined that the small omega that had basically rode his fingers and then fallen asleep would end up being that prince.

Coincidences or something.

Namjoon's new job was to basically cater to the small omega and keep him protected from any alpha's that would destroy his "innocence" as the queen had said. He had briefly glanced at Jimin before seeing the jingling bag of gold and immediately nodding his head agreeing to become the prince's personal guard. Apparently this including protecting him but also bringing food trays to him as well as clothing, grooming, sometimes massaging and even bathing him. To say it wasn't what he had imagined was an understatement to say the least, but there he was entering his new room as the prince slammed his door, (which was attached to the Namjoon's room for some reason? Yeah he had no idea why either) rattling it almost off the hinges.

His duffel bag bounced on his bed, the heaviest thing in there the new bag of gold that he had attained. Knocking on the door to the prince's room he waited for the prince to answer.

 

A soft sigh was his answer as well as a little "come in" by the melodious voice. 

 

The door closed with a small click and the large room decked out with a large canopy bed and wardrobe as well the definition of baby pink. A large mirror vanity is where the small prince sat with an ebony brush in hand brushing the room matching  long sakura coloured locks of hair. The prince's small reflection stared at himself in the mirror, large puckered lips decorated with a small pout. 

 

"I see you were bribed by my mother" 

"I guess you could say that" the pout deepened at that comment.

"You can leave already" 

 

His hair was swept to the side and his neck was shown, it was too tempting and so with a small brush of a hand a small huff was formed by the deepening pout. 

"Stop it,"

The hand stroked up and down.

 

"You're upset.... why?"

Jimin slowly turned towards him.

"You left me alone, you.... you probably  fu- violated my body and you didn't even bother to stay in the morning! you manipulated my drunkenness and then bent me over!"

A loud blush covered his cheeks as his tone become louder and screechier with each word.  

".... You do realise the only thing I did was kiss you right.....?"

That earned a blink.

"I did finger you..."

That earned a deeper blush.

"..But I didn't do anything but that, you were releasing pheromones everywhere and honestly I was ready to do what you just said but it would make no sense as my honour as a man if I did that...."

"So you didn't have sex with me?"

Heat floods Namjoon's cheeks this time. 

"No... we didn't..."

They stared at each other, both obviously interested in the other and not quite sure how to express it. 

"Want me to brush your hair?"

"Please"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle ; )
> 
>  
> 
> idk.... Smut in next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a kudos if you feel like it ^-^


	2. Bubbly Fun

 

Disclaimer: Technically non-con, if you're not interested in pheromone induced smut then I'll be writing another chapter soon!

* * *

 

Life continued normal after that, a routine was quickly made and the two blissfully danced around each other with touches and whispers and nuzzles and cuddles. While Jimin barely noticed it, Namjoon basically died with each new look of innocence at his dirty jokes and every confused glance when he covered his eyes.

This routine was quickly destroyed one when Joon was asked to bring Jimin's new shampoo.

"Joonie"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Can you get me shampoo? I’ve run out of it?”

“Yes, my prince.”

A couple minutes later Namjoon was walking up the many stairs of the tower, organic strawberry scented bottles of shampoo in hand.

Namjoon had very nearly never seen the Jimin’s bathroom, Namjoon showered in the specified staff shower at the lower levels of the castle and in honestly with how much pink there was in Jimin’s room he couldn’t imagine somehow more pink in the prince’s life.

The bathroom was spacious, as expected of a prince’s bathroom and had a large tub and shower but he hardly ever heard the shower on, as Jimin enjoyed long soaks in the bubbling mess that was his bathroom. The only reason that Namjoon had ever seen the bathroom was because he had to clean up already mentioned mess of bubbles and soap that often overflowed from the large bath.

Namjoon had touched Jimin’s body before, obviously the first time they ever met but other than that, it’d been small touches like escorting Jimin to see his mother or brushing Jimin’s hair, it hadn’t been anything like the first time and while Namjoon was glad nothing else had happened there was a feeling of not enough.

Jimin was deliriously perfect omega that any alpha would want to have. His body was soft and smooth from being kept in the palace, skin untouched by the hard rays of the sun and lips so plush that he looked like he was pouting all the time. Or maybe he was just pouting… Namjoon couldn’t really tell anymore.

“Joooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn”

“Yes?”

A small surprised eep echoed in the bathroom.

“Can you bring in the shampoo already?”

“su- YOU’RE NAKED”

“Why are you holding your hand over your face? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before. Remember” Jimin claimed flirtingly.

“There is  a difference between putting your fingers in someone and actually seeing their bodies,” Namjoon said as he placed the shampoo hamper next to the bath.

“oh…. Can you at least give me a massage? My shoulders are really sore…”

Namjoon complied and soon his eyes were closed and were rubbing small circles into Jimin’s shoulders.

“Harder.”

Jimin huffed.

“Better, now lower.”

His hands lowered to Jimin’s collarbones and rubbed the circles

“lower!”

So Namjoon hesitantly moved his hands lower to the higher edges of Jimin’s pecks and rubbed circles. This continued on, Jimin whining and directing Namjoon around with each stroke and rub he did.

“Are you kidding? Are you deaf Namjoon!”

With blackness around him and hands unused to Jimin’s wet body, Namjoon accidently placed his hands on Jimin’s nipples and kneaded the needy buds.

As soft moan erupted from Jimin’s mouth.

“Yes~”

Namjoon could feel the heat on his cheeks and tried to get away. “I’ll see you later then, don’t mind me”

“wait!” Jimin called, “You’ve got all wet now because of me…. Why not just have a bath with me”

“Jimin that’s innaprop-“

 A mildly sweet scent filtered in the air. It mingled and played with Namjoon’s pheromones seemingly to mix with and flirt with his sense of right and wrong.

“Get in the bath Joonie.”

Namjoon undressed and sat in the warm bubbly bath. Jimin easily moving to his place on his lap.

Jimin laid back onto Namjoon’s chest, pressing his body against his, and revealing his body to Namjoon, the smell of the sweet scent thickening with each moment.

Jimin looked like a meal that Namjoon wanted to swallow whole. His skin was flushed from the heat of the bath, his nipples red and peaked aching for attention, and most importantly his back was arched pressing his body heavy against Namjoon’s hard member.

He fidgeted and squirmed in Namjoon’s lap while he washed himself, that is until he finally gave up. First he slowly pressed down against the length positioning right near his entrance, next he start to move his body slowly squirming his way up to “wash” a part of Namjoon, and then finally, he started to grind down in hopes of enticing Namjoon.

“…. Just the tip,”

“What,” Jimin blinked.

“I said if its just the tip then it doesn’t count right?”

A small pleased sound came from Jimin

“lift your hips a little,” Namjoon commanded.

Jimin nodded, did as he was told and was shortly rewarded with the tip of Namjoon’s cock deliciously dragging itself over his entrance. It was obvious that Namjoon was big, it probably wasn’t the best cock to take as your first time but Jimin just wanted it in him and he wanted it now.

So he was patient and mewled as Namjoon dragged his tip, in and out, in and out, it was delicious to feel it poke in and fill Jimin up, even if it was just a little bit. The idea of taking the whole dick basically made him gush.

Namjoon thought that he was doing well keeping his control even though the tip of his dick was now covered in the natural lubricant that Jimin produced as an high level omega. Small moans escaped Jimin’s mouth with each drag of Namjoon’s tip.

“Joonie,” Jimin whimpered. “Kisses, please”

Each kiss felt like rough flower petals, textured and luscious. The kisses were small and made jimin want more with each press of Namjoon’s lips.

And then Jimin was moving his hips involuntarily, the small burn satisfying as he finally took all of Namjoon inside him. Jimin’s insides felt like they had gone molten, but the intensity of the stretch was nothing like the growl coming out of Namjoon’s lips.

The growl was vicious and primal, utterly uncontrollable.

It spread through Jimin’s body like wildfire and Namjoon moved, briefly pulling  out before ramming Jimin against the lid of the tub.

Jimin was so warm and welcoming, loud and high pitched mewls now exploding from his lips with each thrust.

Hands from both of the boys scrambled for a clutch to reality, Jimin’s hands holding onto the lip of the tub as Namjoon’s hand found themselves pulling and teasing Jimin’s chest. Pulling and pressing on the little pink nubs.

Namjoon rocked mercilessly into Jimin, his pheromones devouring their common senses with each thrust. The water rocked back in forth as they fucked, tickling their skin with bubbles and warm water.

His cock grew each time Jimin tried to press back to get more from Namjoon. His knot almost totally full. The sloppy movements from the both grew with each passing second.

Jimin came with a loud moan, his insides wrapping almost painfully tight and constricting around Namjoon, urging him on to finish inside of him.

The new feeling had a loud groan coming deep from Namjoon’s throat as he pushed one more time, pushing himself even deeper into Jimin before finishing.

After they’d both finished the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the echoing sound of breathless pants.

“Joonie,” Jimin whispered.

“yeah,”

He turned around slowly and stared at Namjoon with eyes he’d never seen before of him.

“Take good care of me~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot! Idk.....
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you feel like it ^=^!


	3. The confused omega

He knotted Jimin.

That pounded through Namjoon’s head the next morning as he laid in bed, the sun slowly falling into his room.

He had fucked Jimin in a bathtub and then laid Jimin on his big fluffy bed, his now bruised and puffy, gorgeous lips open with the small snores coming from them.

Namjoon couldn’t believe this.

He had one job. One job to make sure that Jimin was safe from alphas and wouldn’t get knotted before he found his king.

And yet here was Namjoon, lying in bed, conflicted and still remembering how good it felt to press Jimin’s small body against him, as Jimin reached back to align his dick an-

Nope. Namjoon wasn’t going there.

He had a choice to make now. Either fess up and lose his credibility, Quit and never tell anyone, or stay.

Stay and protect the gorgeous omega with beautiful lips, soft fluffy hair and a small giggle that barely anyone hears but Namjoon does.

Namjoon knew what he was going to do.

I mean how hard would it be to convince Jimin that it was a wet dream.

 

 Not very hard actually.

“I seriously fainted in the bathtub?”

“Yes”

Jimin’s face was full of confusion.

“But I woke up wit- “

“With what my prince?”

Jimin eyed Namjoon suspiciously, the knight sweated with each second the prince stared suspiciously.

“Jimin, sweetie? Are you in there?” The queen’s voice was muffled through the door.

“There’s another suitor here to see you, could you go get dressed?”

Jimin sighed disappointedly, Namjoon noted and slotted that information away.

“I’m going to go get dressed can you go call for my maid?”

“Of course, your highness”

And so Jimin was bathed, prepped and dressed into a beautiful prince that was sophisticated and gorgeous and 8 hours before was taking in Namjoon’s kno-

Focus.

Jimin sat on his throne next to his mother’s side.

Today he had chosen to wear pants with a showing black corset that made him even more feminine and petite than he was before.

Namjoon had heard as Jimin groaned in pain as the maid pulled on the strings that kept Jimin all packaged up and wished that’d he been the one to do it.

It was short meeting. The prince showed up, said a couple of things about his kingdom and about how amazing he and the kingdom was. Then he was kicked out because Jimin was slightly rocking in his chair and biting his lip and staring almost straight at Namjoon. Luckily the queen interpreted the behaviour as being uninterested in the prince. Unluckily to Namjoon it looked like Jimin was rocking his hips trying to get off.

Overall it wasn’t as exciting as Namjoon expected when he thought of a person throwing themselves and their valuables at your feet and expecting you to marry them from that one interaction.

 

What was exciting though was the first soft moan Namjoon heard deep in the night.

The moan was soft and was like a small gasp, barely a whisper, it could have almost been an animal cry for Namjoon cared.

Except that multiple moans followed, multiple gasps and whines and needy cries. Namjoon knew where all of these sounds of pleasures were coming from, he just wasn’t sure how they were being made.

From what Namjoon knew Jimin was basically a sheltered innocent omega until he’d come along. What was happening in that room? How could the omega be making sounds like that unless someone else was defiling his om- not his, Jimin.

It didn’t make any sense in any other capacity to Namjoon, and as he climbed out of bed, shirtless, weary and angered by the beautiful sounds coming from Jimin’s bedroom, the one thing on his mind was that someone else had gotten into Jimin’s room.

Somehow, someone had gotten into Jimin’s room and was touching him. He reached for the doorknob, readying himself. Namjoon had failed-

“Joonie~~~”

Namjoon dropped to his knees against the door.

No way. No way. now way.

But as he peaked into the room through the keyhole, there Jimin was.

Moaning and rubbing himself against the sheets of his bed.

He didn’t seem to know what he was doing and was clumsily fisting at his cock, dragging his small frame against the frills of the bed to get some friction

Jimin’s dick was pink at the tip and relatively big for Jimin’s small frame, little spurts of precum dribbled out of it as he frantically chased released.

Jimin seemed frustrated, and instead of continuing to touch himself there he sucked on his pinkie finger and slowly slipped it into himself, a soft, almost sigh of relief filled the air.

Jimin thrusted it in an out, as if the small digit was too much for him to take.

Namjoon was worried for what happened after he’d put his dick into Jimin now.

That and feeling a little insecure that such a small digit affected Jimin in such a way, and if that did than maybe Namjoon didn’t have as big of a dick as he thought.  

A high pitch squeak woke Joon up from his thoughts as the omega finished, his head rolled to the side showing off his neck and cute body.

It covered his lower stomach and Namjoon couldn’t believe it as Jimin reached down and scooped a little up and tasted it.

“It’s not as salty as Joonie’s” The omega miserably sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aayyyyy  
> I'm not dead~~~ Yeah I know there's noone really caring about that stuff, I'm in a self depreciating mood but luckily that means me procastinating and instead studying for my chemistry and psychology exams and writing smut so you know, if you like it, I'm here to serve.
> 
> I've legit had an idea of what I wanted to write for a while, but like no way to transfer, I have an ass eating thing I wrote but decided against because I wanted a confused Jimin. 
> 
> Either way, yeah, I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, I have the smut from the blurb ready but like, not sure if you guys want maybe namjoon masturbating to it?
> 
> Idk, I'm just happy people are reading my stuff >=<
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes etc. 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> Night ya thirsties


	4. A Knight's imagination

From what Namjoon knew Jimin had gotten up to almost all four fingers into his ass.

It had been going on for multiple weeks. Namjoon had laid in bed, the gorgeous omega moaning his name and slowly adding finger after finger.

Joon knew Jimin’s favourite position to do it now.

Jimin liked to stuff his into a pillow and moan with his ass up in the air and slick dripping down his legs and his fingers thrusting in out of his ass.

Joon knew that Jimin rathered it rougher and instead of using soap or saliva he rathered using his own slick to thrust his fingers into his raw hole.

Joon wasn’t sure what Jimin’s favourite fantasy was because he couldn’t exactly ask him.

He did however know who Jimin was masturbating to.

Every night he heard the sweet sounds and moans of his name now.

“Joon!”

“Namjoon”

“Joonie~~~ No~”

“jOon”

Moan after moan after moan and then finally a high squeak of pleasure before going back to fucking himself on his fingers and the cycle would continue until Jimin blacked out from exhaustion.

Jimin was driving him insane, all he wanted to do was throw the omega down into the bed and fuck him raw just like he begged for.

But he couldn’t, so instead Namjoon decided after so many long nights by himself to take advantage of his situation and instead of laying awake at night  trying to fall asleep, joined in on the fun.

He’d check which position Jimin was lying down quickly through the keyhole, before moving into a similar position and start slowly stroking himself in tempo with Jimin’s moans.

His wrists ached after the first week of it, but it was pleasant in a way, a dull ache that verified to him that he was closer to Jimin even if he wasn’t.

Namjoon came to be a lot more familiar with himself after he started masturbating with Jimin.

He noticed that when he came, thick ropes would cover the bedsheets in puddles drawn out and long.

He also noticed that when he did the veins running along the side of his dick would pop out from the pressure and it felt amazing to run his fingers against the veins.

His favourite new thing though was the feeling of his knot.

Namjoon had never thought about the thing that was at the base of his dick which basically described him as an Alpha.

But as he felt down, closer to his balls and fondled the hard flesh.

Namjoon loved the wrap his hand around the base and thrust in and out, pretending that it was Jimin and he was stuck on his cock, slowly fucking backwards, wanting to be released but unable to move, trapped and filled to the brim with Namjoon.

He imagined Jimin’s crying face as he desperately tried to get away and fucked himself at the same time. Embarrassed and ashamed of himself Jimin would probably grind down, be filled and make Namjoon his king so that no other person found out.

Jimin could pay for a tiny lodge at the outskirts of the city and Namjoon would lock him up in a room and turn him into a good little breeder omega, only ever full of pups and thirsting after Namjoon’s cock. 

Jimin would be waiting for him, as big as a house and little pups running around. The puppies would greet Namjoon and then continue playing outside or in a different room and Namjoon would greet his beautiful omega with an ass full of cock and full belly pressed against him, as Jimin moaned his welcome and took it like the good little omega he was. Whining and begging Namjoon to give him more puppies.

Namjoon would imagine Jimin’s blissed out face and finish again, the hard flesh finally fully releasing and Namjoon would wait as he let himself come undone.

Jimin wouldn’t hear a thing and would keep moaning for the Alpha who secretly wished to defile and trap the poor innocent omega.

Namjoon just hoped that Jimin would never provoke him to the point that’d he try and live out his fantasies again like the bath incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, but in the tag it says mutual masturbation and honestly just really wanted to write about Namjoon thirsty after Jimin.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, I might write more over the weekend, depends on my mood.
> 
> IDK, if you guys like this kind of thing or not I don't mind, but I always can't find an alpha masturbating and if they are theres no mention of the knot and I just -shrugs- wanted to try something. Really sorry for it being so short.
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Night ya thirsties, thankyou for reading! <3


	5. Yes

The summer sun was already heating the tower up. Skin seemed to stick to everything and Jimin had traded his thicker satin clothes for flowy light clothes that made him look like an Egyptian goddess. Especially as the new trends came in and his eyes were highlighted with dark pencils and more and more princes, lords and knights came with golden trinkets and gifts.

The newest prince had walked in and showed to Jimin an “ice cream”. This pole of frozen milk was shaped like a cylinder and was held by a stick.

Jimin took the sweet from the prince and licked it slowly. His eyes flashed and he quickly began to suckle on the “ice cream”. It moved in and out of Jimin’s throat and some dripped down his lips as he kept eating it. Jimin was definitely enjoying it as he kept making excited chips and soft happy moans. It was obvious that the ice cream was cold as it seemed to make Jimin’s lips even more pouty and an even brighter red. He sucked and twisted the frozen milk in his mouth until it was gone.

By the time Jimin was done every man in the room was zoned out, drooling and harder than stone. What made things worse, was that the prince had no idea of it and continued to produce the happy pheromones of an oblivious omega who was obviously about to go in heat. It was driving every alpha insane and by the end the newest prince almost jumped on Jimin. Luckily the guards got to him fast and the omega barely noticed too focused on the heat that hung on his skin.

When Jimin stood and left, his hips swayed, and the fabric rid up his legs seemingly framing his ass. When he walked past Joon he gave him the most wicked look Namjoon had ever seen and stroked his chest.

He was also blushing his head off because as much as Namjoon knew he was trying to be sexy he was still a small little omega.

Namjoon had never more wanted to push an omega down and fuck them like he did in that moment. Just imagining Jimin’s small squeak and whines while he held him against the throne and fingered him open for all to see was too tempting. Jimin would probably beg him to keep going and Namjoon would-

He would do nothing because he is his guard, not his alpha.

It was the same procedure as per usual. After the bath incident Jimin bathed alone and changed into his casual clothes in the bathroom. He usually only wore paper thin cotton matching top and shorts which hardly hung off his body and seemed almost tight.  It was honestly the best part of Namjoon’s evening.

So, the sun set and Jimin laid in bed having his nap most likely to make up for the time that he doesn’t sleep throughout the night. Namjoon tucked him, filled the glass pitcher next to Jimin’s bed and went to the staff’s shower.

The shower was usually one of the only places that Namjoon could relieve himself without anyone knowing and while he usually stroked himself, it was to hot to even think about. The only thing that Namjoon could think about was the deliciously cold water as it dripped down his body, slowly rolling down his neck, passing his collarbone and stroking down his body in a chilling embrace that left goose bumps over his body. It was a shame when he had to get out of the shower.

Usually it was mandatory to wear clothes at all times in the palace as Jimin’s guard, just in case something happened. However, as Namjoon laid down on his bed the heat still seeping in from outside and towel hung around his waist, the word “mandatory” seemed like a fictitious word. Locking the door was too much effort.

 

 

 

A warm and tight sensation jolted Namjoon from his slumber. He groaned with pleasure as he glanced down to see a very familiar omega, his mouth tight around his dick and hearts in his eyes.

“Jimin” he rasped.

The omega only batted his eyelashes at him as he reached what couldn’t fit in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head in time.

Half asleep and happy to have something to fuck, Namjoon grabbed onto Jimin’s head and bucked into his mouth. Jimin squeaked with happiness and held still letting Namjoon fuck his tight mouth as much as he wanted. The little omega had obviously been trying his best to get Namjoon hard for a while as he quickly finished and poured his seed into Jimin’s welcoming mouth.

Namjoon had never seen someone so excitedly guzzle down his cum as Jimin did in that moment. Somehow the omega got majority of it in his mouth and any that had spilt out he went to quick work on lapping at it.

“Joonie,” he moaned, “So good”.

Dazed, Namjoon let the omega crawl up onto his chest, the shorts that Jimin wore were almost totally transparent now covered in his own musk and precum. It outlined the omega’s straining cock which looked like it could burst any moment.

“It hurts Joonie,” the omega pouted as he played with the tip of Namjoon’s already again hardening dick. “Please Joonie, please look after me.” Tears were in Jimin’s eyes and that’s all Namjoon could think about.

“Cmere then,” Namjoon held Jimin’s hips and moved him so he was hovering over his face, with one hand he pulled Jimin’s soaked shorts down, exposing Jimin’s ass to the air and soon his mouth.

The omega whined at the new contact of lips against ass and tried to press harder down.

Namjoon chuckled and the vibration teased Jimin even more. Not wanting to tease the omega anymore and knowing that Jimin had probably already fingered himself ready, he quickly plunged his tongue into the omega.

Jimin moaned with delight and pressed down against the sensation, letting Namjoon thrust his tongue in and out of him as much as he wanted, the Alpha lapping at the slick that sometime filtered into his mouth. A strange taste of saltiness and similarly the same scent of Jimin’s pheromones. It wasn’t long before the velvety heat around Namjoon’s tongue tightened and Jimin came with a loud and surprised squeak.

The omega moved from his spot on Namjoon’s face and slipped off his shorts, throwing them aside and quickly unbuttoning the shirt on himself.

“I’m not on heat Joonie” the omega whispered as he reached back and leisurely stroked Namjoon’s cock.

“We shouldn’t be doing this”

“Says the man who just ate my ass out” the omega blushed.

“How’d you find that phrasing out”

“books”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask specifically what kind of books.

“So? What do you want my prince?”

The omega seemed to think for a moment before looking at Namjoon.

“I want you to obey my orders”

That earned a higher raised eyebrow. “But I do, my prince.”

The omega pouted, “you lied about my heat, didn’t you?”

“Of course, not my prince.”

“Then why do you look at me like you’ve held me”

This gained a small silence between the two, Namjoon had never thought that Jimin would ever notice his gaze. Jimin was a small, innocent omega who barely noticed when the prince’s stared at him.

“It doesn’t matter, you are a prince, you are an omega, I can’t hold you”

The omega whined, the sweat from his effort in their actions dripped down his properly pure neck.

“But I want you Namjoon, I want you to be mine!” Jimin begged. He lent down and pressed his lips against Namjoon’s.

The kiss tasted like salt and sex, it wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was soft and eager just like Jimin, so it was familiar and breath taking.

It wasn’t long before it grew deeper though as Namjoon held onto Jimin’s hand, gripping the long locks in his deepening the kiss. Jimin was addictive, he had always been addictive. Jimin smelt like bubble gum and familiarity. The sweetness digging into Namjoon and gripping deep into his soul. From the very moment he had he had smiled at the alpha; he had captured his heart.

There was only one answer Namjoon could really say.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a while, turns out when you fail chemistry it makes you really like chemistry and you have to just mildly push all of your happiness like writing to the side.
> 
> I low key want to put more fluff into this story, but I just naturally write smut more easily. Idk, it's a weird thing.  
> I was also thinking of writing a chapter in between this and last one but I realised that I probably haven't been here for the last idk MONTHS.
> 
> I know that there aren't many people who read this fic but whenever I get notifications that someone has commented or that someone has left a kudos my depression clears (unlike my acne) and life just feels better, so thankyou for that.
> 
> UMMM... what else.... oh! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll try to get at least another chapter done before school holidays end and I'm gone again. 
> 
> OH OH OH  
> I'm thinking of writing a one shot thing, so if any of you guys are interested let me know, for some reason I've REALLY been into sugakookie lately. 
> 
> aNyWaYs
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> And I'll see YOU thirsties later!
> 
> Nighty night!


	6. The knight's Prince

Jimin squeaked with happiness and hugged Namjoon happily.

“So, anything I want?”

Namjoon chuckled and nodded “yeah, whatever you want”

“Can I have kisses every day?” Jimin near pouted.

“mm, of course”

The delighted sound from Jimin’s lips was the cutest thing that Namjoon had ever heard.

Soon the little omega sat up and ground against Namjoon.

“Namjoonie,” he whined.

Jimin’s thick cock was slowly filling up again, greedy for attention. Namjoon played with the tip creating more little whines from his cute omega.

“don’t- aauh, don’t tease me,”

Namjoon slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft, making the omega’s head fall back and shift into the hold of his new alpha.

“Joonie,” he continues to whine “please stop, please” the omega’s thrust into Namjoon’s hand were already becoming more erratic and needy. “It’s too much!”

A dark chuckle left Namjoon’s mouth, “my cute little omega can’t even take a hand job? How will you ever be able to be fucked baby?”

With that Jimin moaned and fell apart. This orgasm was long compared to the others, small spurts of cum soaking Namjoon’s hand and dripping down onto his stomach.

Jimin gave a small happy yawn, his fix for the night sated.

“Can I sleep with you tonight Joonie?”

“Whatever you want baby,” this earned a happy smile from little mochi. Sloppily Jimin moved into Namjoon’s awaiting arms and curled up against him, quickly falling asleep to calming sensation of gentle strokes to his head. With Jimin happily snoring in his arms, Namjoon fell asleep, counting the small quick heartbeats of the beautiful omega in his arms.

* * *

The sun barely touched the sky when Namjoon woke up and carried Jimin into his bed. The omega curled up closer into his arms seeking warmth in the early morning and almost pulled Namjoon’s hair from his sculp to keep him in bed with him.  Namjoon quickly hid any evidence of their play time together and came back to an omega wide awake and pouting.

“Where did you go,”

“Just to clean up your mess my prince,” this earned a blush from his prince however, it didn’t stop Jimin from stretching out his leg.

“Did you miss me,” he pouted.

Whatever dumb choice Namjoon had made in the moment of skin against skin in that hot sweaty night, could be changed now. All he had to do was to refuse the prince. Refuse Jimin and tell him that Namjoon had no right to Jimin’s soft delicate lips, his equally beautiful heart and his peach shaped ass. 

All he had to do was say no. Namjoon slowly prowled closer to Jimin, biting his lip, a million things turning in his head. His look of despair and utter hopelessness even had Jimin’s small pout turning into a large frown. The little omega’s worried eyes reflected back in Namjoon’s. So small and delicate.

As Namjoon bowed to his prince, all he could think was protecting those small, delicate and gorgeous eyes. He held the foot sternly as to keep it in place and placed one butterfly kiss after another up Jimin’s body. Each kiss filled with worship and a promise. The omega’s satisfied sigh from being accepted, soon into small whines as Namjoon travelled into his inner thigh, pausing at his fluttering hole to give a small peck before continuing up Jimin’s body. He squirmed and withered against the alpha’s hold; his sounds desperate for relief reaching Namjoon’s ears. Urging Namjoon up the omega’s chest, across his shoulders and to his neck.

The small nips of teeth against Jimin’s neck making him moan for more, for Namjoon to bite down and claim Jimin as his own precious omega.  The vicious hot pain never came however, and the alpha followed up Jimin’s neck to his lips and stared into his eyes.

“I am yours my prince,”

A small smile grew.

“and you are mine,”

A giant grin blared out.

“but we cannot mate until your mother is made aware of this situation or-“

Sweet scent filled the room and Namjoon mind thickened.

“Are you so sure about that sir Namjoon?”

Jimin’s foot raised itself and pressed against Namjoon’s cloved cock.

“Are you so sure you can deal with this by yourself, my knight?” Jimin leaned down and gave small kisses to Namjoon’s neck. “Please Joonie, I need this…. I need you. Okay?”

The alpha nodded, “I apologise it’s just…”

“no apologies... I want this Joonie.”

The omega stood, towering over his Alpha, stroking Namjoon’s hair. The knight turned his face into the omega’s thigh and gave kisses of utter devotion.

“at the end of today, you’re going to fuck me like the good big alpha you are... yes?”

Namjoon nodded and the omega grinned and crawled over his bed to get dressed for the day. Jimin was back to being pristine royalty, just like how the rest of the world knew him.

* * *

The whole day was utter torture for Namjoon, while Jimin had at least gotten some relief the night before. Namjoon had only finished once and for all the court to see, a nice tight package, just for Jimin, was ready to go all day. The queen seemed to dismiss it, probably assuming Namjoon was just having a natural reaction in the morning.

As they day grew longer, the young prince stared in amazement at his present. He licked his lips and wiggled his hips in anticipation. Namjoon was going to be Jimin’s alpha, and with how long he waited that whole day, Jimin was anticipating the roughest treatment yet. The sweet smell that punctuated the omega’s every movement only helped to spur Namjoon on, the alpha standing as a giant sweating mess as the day went on.

By the time they got back to their private quarters, it was only natural when Jimin was shoved against the door and bent over. The prince mewled in happiness and it took all of Namjoon’s restraint to not rip the pretty satin clothes off the little omega.

“Joonie,” the omega reached back and stroked Namjoon’s face a small pout on his turned face.

Namjoon immediately bent down to give heated kisses to Jimin’s lips. Jimin closed his eyes and leaned up into the kisses, absolutely out of his zone but desperate for the touch of the knight. Jimin’s face was basically pressed into the door when Namjoon finally pulled down the prince’s garment to reveal his drenched underwear.

He reached down and stroked long circles around the obscenely present hole of his pretty omega.

“mmm,” the omega whine, “come on Joonie, you’ve teased me enough today,” Jimin leaned back into Namjoon’s touch as if to emphasise his words.

“oh? You were teased?” Namjoon said darkly.

“yeah, how could you just- “Jimin answered before he was quickly quietened by a spank to his ass.

A loud moan echoed in Namjoon’s chambers.

“Be a good omega and be patient,” Jimin quickly nodded bending his back more and wiggling his as if to present himself before Namjoon.

Namjoon pushed Jimin’s undergarments to the side and quickly plunged his finger into his awaiting hole. Small sounds left Jimin’s lips, in time with each new finger. Squelching sounds soon filled the room, Jimin’s natural lubricant gushing out and dripping to the floor.

Jimin became impatient and soon he was pressing back into the fingers, moving his hips in time to get the best feeling out of the unneeded torture of preparation.

“Are you gonna come Jiminie?”

“uh- uh huh,” he hiccupped.

“If you do I wont fuck you, and I’ll lock you in next door,”

“What!” Jimin basically screeched.

“yeah if you don’t-“ A small oof fell from Namjoon’s lips when the omega pushed him back, unready, the alpha quickly fell to the floor.

Jimin looked like he was seething.

“I really enjoy you dominating, but if you think you have the audacity,” The omega stepped on Namjoon’s chest and lowered his body down, “to refuse me right now,” soon Namjoon’s pants were untied, his cock bobbing up, hard and proud. “I will personally, see fit that you are thrown in the dungeons!”

As quick as pulling his underwear to the side, Jimin dropped himself down onto Namjoon’s length. A small groan left Namjoon lips.

Jimin was not as composed however, his mouth hung open drooling, leaned forward and unprepared for the size of the alpha. His eyes murky with pleasure he could hardly move.

“enjoying yourself?”

A small mmmmm left Jimin’s lips as his head fell backwards. Jimin had been awaiting this day for so long, after the bath incident he had basically dreamed of having a thick warm dick in him.

“Are you going to move?”

Jimin shaked his head, feeling giddy from the sensation of the lovely edges of the Alpha’s cock.

“That’s your job Joonie,” Jimin giggled.

“yeah?”

“mhm”

“I better get going then,” with one thrust, Jimin was seated fully down on Namjoon’s cock. The knight rocked his hips up into the omega, enjoying each squeeze from his tight and little insides.

Jimin was basically putty in Namjoon’s hands, only staying up right due to the tight grip on his hips. He was seeing blissful stars, happy to stay limp and pliable as the knight pumped him full of pleasure. Quickly, the little omega seized up and finished, small whines blurting from his lips.

Namjoon waited for the omega to finish before seeing what he wanted.

“you’re not moving?”

“Waiting for my pretty little omega to finish cumming,” he established who in fact was his pretty little omega by placing a kiss to Jimin’s hand.

Jimin pressed down onto the still hard length inside of him.

“Don’t you think I deserve to be bred like the good omega I am?” The little omega basically smirked.

A loud growl tore through Namjoon’s mouth as he pushed Jimin into the floor underneath him. Jimin grasped out for an anker and happily moaned in satisfaction as the alpha plunged in and out of him. Soon the omega came again and was flipped onto his stomach, face pushed into the ground, his ass in the air and his knight covering his body with his own.

The sensation was amazing, to finally have the alpha so wild and handsome, his thrusts erratic and amazing. Soon his length started to grow, the base growing wider and filling Jimin even more. He moaned in ecstatic pain as Namjoon’s knot caught at his walls, trapped inside of the omega. They had no way of knowing if this would get Jimin pregnant, last time Jimin was in heat and yet he’d shown no signs of pups. However, the idea of it had Jimin purring with happiness and energy to push  against the alpha, urging him to finish quicker and faster.

That earned a hand holding Jimin in place as well as a dangerous growl from Namjoon’s lips as he finally rammed himself into Jimin, pushing in and finally after so long, filling Jimin with as much cum as he had dreamed for months now. They stayed like, Namjoon on top and Jimin moaning underneath him as each spurt was pumped inside of Jimin.

“Joonie,” Jimin moaned, tilting his head to the side to get kisses.

The alpha immediately leaned down and gave Jimin lots of small kisses all of his face and neck before finally pressing his lips to Jimin’s and kissing him the way that made Jimin feel like he was most precious thing in Namjoon’s world.  

Once finished, Jimin twisted himself around so that he was hugging Namjoon, this of course had been a struggle, both moving slowly in time so that Jimin’s insides would not be disturbed. 

 “That was really nice,” the omega sighed satisfied.

“mm, you think so?”

“mhm,” he happily replied.

“You do realise that’s not the ending right, my beautiful omega?”

“huh?”

“Once I’m not hard, we’re going to start all over again,” Namjoon simply answered, “I need to make sure my precious Jimin gets his fill this time.”

Jimin was picked up and carried to the bed.

“You’re… joking right? I’m really tired Joonie…”

Namjoon’s lips pressed to Jimin’s were all the answers that he needed.

* * *

Loud groans woke Jimin up, that and the sensation of his insides being stirred around. Soft mewls already pouring from his lips.

A kiss landed on the side of Jimin’s neck.

“Good morning, Jiminie,” Namjoon’s voice was deliciously husky, like somehow in all the fucking last night he had fallen asleep only to wake up and decide to continue.

Jimin was on his side as the alpha softly moved in his dick in and out of the omega, he hadn’t knotted Jimin yet so a mixture of Namjoon’s seed and Jimin’s slick dribbled out each time the Alpha’s dick left Jimin. He pressed back against Namjoon, enjoying the comfortable ache inside each time Namjoon fully sheathed inside of Jimin, his knot beginning to slowly develop.

Namjoon left small bites and kisses up Jimin’s neck and cheeks, not wanting to make Jimin do much effort due to his indulgence.

“You’re going to take responsibility… right?”

Namjoon moved closer and kissed Jimin as his knot developed and trapped itself inside of Jimin.

“Don’t worry, Jiminie,” Namjoon murmured, “you are my prince".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past me: I should have another chapter out before the end of these holidays  
> Present me: *laughing* 
> 
> Other than that.... This is the ending (I might do more if I'm in the feel of it or if someone else wants me to do another thing like a prompt they want or something) but either way, this is the longest chapter I've ever written (I have a REALLY small attention span), it's about 2200 words which I know isn't a lot for alot of other authors but I wanted to make sure that the ending went out with a bang at least.
> 
> Umm.... I think I might stick to one shots for a while... I don't know, I enjoyed doing a series but it's alot more brain power than passion which is usually how I write, so like... it takes a while for me to be interested in it again. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really only expected like 100 people to accidentally stumble onto this. So it was a cool experience! 
> 
> Okay, so I'm not sure if people will actually decide.... but... I'm either doing "mermaids" or a witch and a demon. 
> 
> The ship I'm definitely doing is Sugakookie cause right now buff boys like Jungkook being topped are my bread and butter. My sleep schedule has been shit so like, we'll see if I can finish writing this before holidays end again (In like 6 days…)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Leave a kudos if you liked it! 
> 
> Night ya thirsties!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle ; )


End file.
